walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Carl Grimes (TV Series)
Carl indirectly caused Dale's death? I don't think that Dale should be on Carl's victim list, merely because he encountered that same Walker. If you were to argue that this means Carl is not responsible for Dale's death you might as well say that he indirectly caused Jimmy and Patricia's death because he attracted the Walkers that killed them, and that just complicates things. The beat way around this is to only put deaths that the character is completely directly responsible for, which, so far is Shane causing Otis' death and Hershel causing Sean's death. It can be noted that Carl played a part in Dale's death, but does it really need to be on the victim list? 16:11, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Good point, I'll take that out. Okay, if you're going to put Dale on the list of Carl's victims, maybe you should put Patricia and Jimmy on there? And maybe Rick is indirectly responsible for Sophia's death? 20:30, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Why can't this page be edited? One thing to add.. for deaths caused, add patricia and jimmy at least. If you can argue andrew caused T-dog's death (see page on andrew) by attracting walkers, then you can argue carl caused patricia and jimmy's death by attracting walkers as well. This is easy reasoning to see, there simply must be a lot of carl lovers here who don't want to acknowledge it! lol! LuciferSam94 (talk) 07:37, November 15, 2012 (UTC) This would be far off though, if Carl caused the deaths of Patricia and Jimmy, then so did Otis, for shooting Carl because he brought him to the farm, and it would also be Hershel, because he helped Carl get better, and it would be so many other people's fault. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 07:43, November 15, 2012 (UTC) In a way, yes.. but I'm speaking from a direct cause and result way of thinking. Not the cause of the cause of the cause, etc.. Point is, if Andrew caused T-Dog's death, which is accepted, then Carl caused Patricia and Jimmy's death. Simple reasoning here, it's virtually the same scenario only with different names, and one was done intentionally while the other wasn't. LuciferSam94 (talk) 07:48, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Then it would be Rick's fault too, as he killed Shane and was the reason that Carl fired the gun. And Shane's fault too, for reanimating. Dale's too for screaming two night before. It would be so many peoples fault, so only if it's directly one persons fault, it should be listed. In my opinion, at least. Kaffe4200 (talk) 08:15, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Clearly someone wasn't listening.. did you even read my post? I said I wasn't referring to the cause of the cause of the cause scenarios.. simply what caused the situation (zombies attacking the farm) which was directly caused by carl's gun. Not rick, not shane. And as I said.. If Andrew caused T Dogs death then Carl caused the people at the farm's death. And considering the wiki lists Andrew as causing T Dogs death, then it should be fair across the board and list the deaths Carl has caused.. But of course these double standards exist due to you carl lovers.. and since no one cared about that prisoner, no one minds saying he caused the death of whoever. LuciferSam94 (talk) 08:24, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Molly is listed as causing Charles' death because she attracted the walkers that *caused* his death. Why isn't Carl listed as causing Jimmy and Patricia's deaths when he attracted the walkers that 100% without a doubt *directly* killed them. Please, either get rid of this "indirectly caused" thing or use it logically. The former is preferable. 18:10, March 11, 2013 (UTC) #carl knows trunks he and carl knew Trunks and kids he and trunks trunks and kids and carl are friends carl is warned by rick grimes and lori grimes we heard rick talk carl but carl is angry he starting yelling screaming Talking back mad curseing at rick he wanted to go to my plant stays with us. #but rick did not allowed it curse you yelled carl listen rick carl is you not have him he mine #and carl ended up runing away with me and trunks . trunks is shot by carl grimes after trunks is bitten in arm by glenn walker shot in 20 times by carl grimes trunks started to talk please help me tyson shows up he sees trunks dropped into goku arms stay back grimes what have you what you done your brother dead he got bitten don't talk back hav'en see thank to you my brother dead thanks lot have you done we told on carl by telling rick grimes listen up who you that my eighteen son his name goku that trunks best friend tyson. Trunks death bitten by glenn walker shot by carl grimes age grownup super saiyan powers blond spikey hair and green eyes famliy me his mother his father lots of brothers six sisters #friends tyson #icer #dino #techio #trunks #beaters carl grimes trunks is bitten by glenn walker is shot 30 times by carl grimes trunks death bitten by glenn walker trunks second death shot by carl grimes goku sceamed no what you do that for oh crud goku crused at carl grimes. family me mother mike step father my mom step mother my dad step father father cecil step brother rebecca step sister marissa step mother spy hunter wilson step father lots of brothers and few sisters trunks best friend Tyson friends and heros #Tyson #ace #icer #dino #techo #future trunks trunks bad guys #age 13 to grownup #eye color blue #super saiyan powers #he has blond spikey hair and #green eyes #goku got very angry at carl grimes he curses at him #goku fights full power level #trunks said goku please beat carl grimes up for me please goku said #sure bro i do it #goten drops to his hands no no please my brother can't die please he can't please he can't not yet please no bro #stay ailve please brother please daltlon lambbert my son drops to ground my step son cecil wilson quietly got over to ground rolled over to trunks we have to find a cure for trunks quicky said paul and gohan quicky before he turns into walker please hurry up yelling quiety cecil. #jerk carl grimes getting yelling quietly by goku jr at my eightteen son grandson #carl who that that my grandson goku jr he 12 years old he half super sayian half human he eighten sayian. carl grimes trunks is bitten by glenn walker is shot 30 times by carl grimes trunks death bitten by glenn walker trunks second death shot by carl grimes goku sceamed no what you do that for oh crud goku crused at carl grimes. #age 13 grown up #eye color blue #super sayian powers #blond spikey hair #eye color green family me mother mike step father my mom step mother my dad step father father cecil step brother rebecca step sister marissa step mother spy hunter wilson step father lots of brothers and few sisters trunks best friend Tyson friends and heros #Tyson #ace #icer #dino #techo #trunks bad guys